The goal of the proposed study is the development of novel approaches to high performance liquid chromatography for the separation of complex biological mixtures and biopolymers. The project involves the development of novel microparticulate stationary phases as well as the investigation of the pertinent chromatographic parameters both experimentally and theoretically. Particular attention is paid to the effect of high pressures. The results will be applied to the development of advanced methods in biochemical and clinical analysis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: I. Molnar and C. Horvath, "Reversed-phase Chromatography of Polar Biological Substances. Separation of Catechol Compounds by High Performance Liquid Chromatography", Clin. Chem. 22, 1497-1502 (1976). R.W. Stout, R.J. Michelot, I. Molnar, C. Horvath, J.K. Coward, "An Analytical Method for the Separation of Dopamine Metabolites in Cellular Extracts by High Pressure Liquid Chromatography", Anal. Biochem. 76, 330-341 (1976).